In The Choices We Make 2 –Atlantean Ad Infinitum
by Anjirika
Summary: -Part 2 of 3- Daniel and Vala are now in Atlantis and will have to fight fate, time and destiny to be with each other once again. The question is, can they succeed? Or will they lose everything? –Complete- PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Omega Alpha Ends Beginning

**SG1: In The Choices We Make II ****Atlantean ad Infinitum.** **By: Anjirika**

A continuation of In The Choices We Make.

Summary: _When they are ripped from each other once again, can they fight to get it back? How many times are they willing to watch it be taken away, only to go back again with the memory and will to change the unchangeable. How many times is too many times before they give up for good? At what point do you allow fate to take its course, allow time to do as it will, and allow destiny to unfold. This is a story about the undying love between Daniel and Vala and their will to conquer time to keep it._

(Last time, on 'In The Choices We Make')

There was a moment of silence, as Vala registered what he was saying and that there was a ring around her finger. Then, with tears in her eyes she threw her arms around his neck and half-laughed, half cried into his shoulder "Of course Daniel!" She cried out, more happy and more content then she ever had been in a long, long time. "Of course…"

After a passionate kiss, Daniel took her into his arms and together they stared at the endless sky, both wondering what the future would hold but knowing in their hearts that they would face it together- always….

_Somehow I will find a way_

_To a brighter day in the sun_

_Somewhere I know that he waits for me_

_Someday soon he'll see I'm the one…_

**Chapter 1: Omega Alpha (End's Beginning)**

….wondering what the future would hold but knowing in their hearts that they would face it together- always….

….or not.

The world was darkening, her world was darkening, and she saw him fall before her fading sight. A weak cry of worry tried to rip itself from her throat, but his name stayed on her lips- her throat too choked up to do anything, even breathe. Staying conscious was a struggle, but as her eyes rested on his still form, the fire of death and destruction burning around them, she felt in her heart that it was the end of all things. And so she let the darkness consume her.

oOo

When she woke, the sun blinded her and the world seemed brighter- yet she was empty. She looked to either side and saw that both beds were empty and that Sam was slouched over in a chair, fast asleep. It was then that she knew- her world was truly gone and she wondered how she would ever go on. And as déjà vu flooded through her, she knew that somewhere her Daniel was waiting for her, and it was all Vala could do but let the darkness claim her once more as she realised she was at end's beginning.


	2. Within Strength, Without Love

_I won't give up on this feeling_

_And nothing could keep me away…_

**Chapter 2: Within Strength, Without Love, Ever Surrounding Pain**

She had tuned the world out and let herself go completely numb. She called up all the reserve strength she had and managed to heal enough in less than 24 hours so that she could walk. Everyone was amazed- especially her. Though, when the darkness claimed her she let her soul scream.

oOo

Forty-Eight hours after the attack, she was taken to see him. She hadn't said anything, but everyone knew that that was what she wanted, what she had needed. And so, Carson Beckett rolled her to the morgue in a wheelchair despite her protests; stopping briefly at a panel in the wall to turn at talk to her.

"Are you sure you want to see him lass?" He asked, his voice full of concern and worry as he gazed down at his patient.

"I'm sure Carson," She whispered quietly, speaking for the first time in two days.

"Are you sure you don't want anyone else here with ye?"

"No Carson," She whispered again, her voice dull, flat and defeated. "Just let me see him."

And so, Carson opened the panel and a plank of metal with a body laying on top of it came out. It was covered by a black plastic sheet that hugged the curves and contours of the body beneath it, and she knew that it was him- her Daniel.

The reality was setting in.

Slowly, Carson pulled back the covers and she saw his face for the first time in two days. It was not the first time that she had stared upon death, and she doubted that it would be the last, but as Vala stared at Daniel's lifeless face, a part of her died inside.

Trembling she stood up, crossed the few steps to his side and gently, with a feather-light touch, caressed his cold cheek; the tears silently pouring down her face.

oOo

"How's she doing?" Jack asked later that day, watching from within Atlantis as Vala sat on the north pier, watching and letting the waves of the on coming storm crash against the city, soaking her in the process.

"She's not doing well…" Cameron admitted, leaning against a pillar. "…hell, none of us are doing well."

"I just can't believe that he's gone." Sam whispered, leaning into her husband for support. "Daniel's really gone- it's as though-"

"-it is as though he is still here." Teal'c interrupted, knowing what Sam was going to say. "Because this has happened so many times in the past but now…"

"…now," Jack continued quietly, holding Sam close. "Now, unlike previous times we actually have a body to bury…." Jack blinked back the few tears that threatened to fall again, let Sam cry into his chest instead. "….this time he's really and truly gone…"

Daniel Jackson was gone. This time there would be no Oma Desala helping him to ascend, no alien who had just changed their memories- this time there was a body to bury.

This time it was final.

This time he was gone.

Dr. Daniel Jackson.

Archaeologist.

SG1 Member.

Annoyance.

Honest.

Noble.

Strong.

Friend.

Family.

Fiancée.

Was dead.

* * *

A/N- Hello beloved readers. Chapter 2, staying with that same new style that I'm trying out. Hope you're all enjoying it... :) And thank you to Acer-sigma for reveiwing chapter 1. I hope that you and many more will review chapter 2:) Look for chapter 3 to be updated soon... 


	3. Trying To Hold On To Fading Dreams

_Cause I still believe in destiny_

_That you and I were meant to be_

**Chapter 3: Trying To Hold On To Fading Dreams.**

"Out of all the people I've met since the gate was opened," Jack began as he stood in the Gateroom of Atlantis which was crowed from people from the expedition and SGC personnel from Earth. "-Daniel was by far the most interesting of them all.

He lost his parents at a young age, and was brought up by a grandfather who pursued his own career-" Jack paused, his eyes settling on an aged Nicholas Ballard who had tears in his eyes. "- and still Daniel loved and followed in the footsteps of his family.

He researched the past, learning about a million ancient languages and their languages down to a tea. And though out his learning, an idea formed. It was crazy at the time- and still is in certain circles, but Dr. Daniel Jackson believed that the great pyramids of Giza were really landing platforms for alien space-ships…and he was laughed out of the academic community because of it.

Of course he as right- he just didn't know it." Jack paused again, his voice choking up with tears and in the silence he could hear many sobs and didn't need to look at them to see who had completely broken down. "When Katherine Langford contacted him and he got the gate opened it seemed as all his dreams had been answered. He had proven his theories right, though very few know it today, and in the process he found love…" Jack took a breath and looked at Vala who's face was still as a stone.

"…of course, the reality of the goa'uld is that we lose people. And Daniel lost Shar'e. He came back through the gate reluctantly and went back through it in the vain attempts to find her. Daniel lost her in the end, but in the process found a place for himself. He found a place where he could fight for what was right- and change lives in the process. For eight years he went though the gate with SG1, changing the course of the galaxy in the process and then he met Vala.

He didn't like Vala at first, after all she did try to steal one of our ships but from what I hear they got along quite well and a couple of months later when she claimed to have found a treasure, Daniel couldn't resist but help her.

That of course led to the awakening of yet another baddie, but it didn't matter." Jack took a moment to smile though his pain. "Despite all that's happened in the past two years. Despite the fight with the Ori, despite becoming one of their priors, despite everything he had love. The love of Vala, the love of his friends, the love of almost everyone who knew him….

Daniel was the sort of person who could change you, just by you being around him. He had a way of looking at things that was different from our military point of view, and it was that that sustained us all these years…

What he has left us is that change. He showed us a new way of looking at things, a new way of being and despite the fact that he is gone now, he will always remain--" Jack couldn't help it but his voice was choking up and he could see that there were tears in everyone's eyes and that those who knew him best were nearly in shambles. "----he has left us a lasting legacy, and it is up to every single one of us to ensure that his legacy continues on.

We have to make sure, that every time we face a crisis we take a moment to think of what he would do, think of what he would say, think of how he would resolve it. If we do that-" Jack concluded, "-our two galaxies will be safe, and our lives will be richer- despite the loss that we have all shared."

oOo

Vala, who could walk with some trouble fled the Atlantean Gateroom the moment his body had gone through the gate, which was cut off somewhere between Earth and Atlantis. She had run to their quarters and had collapsed on their bed- his smell surrounding her and comforting her; though her dreams plagued her.

_And you take care of Danny boy there- make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble._

_I will Jack, I really will…_

'_I promised Jack. I promised him that Daniel would be okay…'_

…_Vala!_

_His voice was calling out to her from a place she couldn't reach. _

'_I couldn't get to him…'_

_Vala!_

_He was dying in her arms._

'_I couldn't save him…'_

_Vala!_

_She was dying in his arms._

'_I couldn't save myself…'_

_Vala!_

_He dived pulling her to the ground. _

'_I couldn't save him...'_

_Vala!_

"_And you take care of Danny boy there-" Jack ordered when she pulled away. "-make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble."_

'_I made a promise…'_

_Vala!_

"_And I promise you Vala- we will not let him go without a fight"_

'_What good are promises if you keep some but break others…?'_

_Vala!_

"_I won't tell." _

_His voice had held a promise._

'…_you have to come back to me…'_

_VALA!_

_Her voice had begged him to come back._

"_I promise Vala,"_

'…_..I will do all I can to come back to you…..I promise.'_

"_I will."_

_She had promised to be careful- she hadn't been _

_VALA! _

_VALA!_

"_-you'll never lose me I promise-"_

_He had promised, and he had broken it…_

_VALA! _

_VALA! _

_VALA!_

"Daniel?" She awoke with a start, the moon a crescent in they sky, the stars glittering like pin-pricks of light overhead. 'Daniel?'

But of course, no one was there, Vala was all alone...

* * *

A/N- Hello beloved readers! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will review it. Thank you to HAZMOT, acter-sigma, Shinki, Buttons and Briar for reviewing chapter 2! Hope you all and more of my readers will review this one:D 


	4. To Wish Upon A Star

_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above_

_Cause I still believe in love_

**Chapter 4: To Wish Upon A Star And For It To Be Granted**

She was cold. So cold.

Chilled. Numb.Desolate.

Empty

Yet there was something burning inside; something that she couldn't shake; something that had been growing and had since exploded since the dream.

Vala leaned in the window frame and stared up into the sky, watching as a couple of falling stars flashed across her vision.

"Star-light, star-bright-" Vala whispered, remembering the nursery rhyme that Daniel had taught her. "-hear the wish I wish tonight…"

'Please send Daniel back to me…'

_Swoosh_

The sound of her room's door swooshing open startled her and she let out a strangled yelp as she whirled around only to come face to face with Samantha. And for the first time since this nightmare began, she saw that the scientist had an optimistic look in her eyes and a tentative smile gracing her lips.

"Sam?" She asked curiously stepping forward, the blanked wrapped around her shoulders only to have her hand taken by her dear friend.

"Come with me…"

That was all Sam said as she led Vala out of the room towards the science labs.

oOo

It was still the dead of night when Sam and Vala snuck into Rodney's lab only to see the scientist still hard at work with a small bracelet device on the table in front of him being examined by what looked like a million different machines.

"What do you have for us Rodney?"

"Well, it seems that all of Janus' research wasn't destroyed like we thought." Rodney stated excitedly. "See this bracelet!? This was one of his inventions and it was left behind for us believe it or not…"

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked curiously.

"I mean Janus left records of us." Rodney answered with a smile. "Elizabeth is mentioned, I'm mentioned, Zelenka's mentioned…"

"Get to the point Rodney." Sam snapped, furious that Rodney was 'grand-standing.' "Why did you call Vala and I down here in the dead of night? You said you had a way to bring Daniel back."

"A way…?" Vala whispered her right hand automatically going to the diamond ring that was on her left hand. "…there's a way to bring Daniel back?"

"Well yes…" Rodney nodded, un-hooking the bracelet from the machines. "…see this? This is what Janus referred to as an 'Ad Infinitum Coil. "

"What does that mean?" Vala asked, her heart racing. "Ad Infinitum…"

"It means forever, eternity…" Rodney began excitedly holding out the bracelet. "…it means over and over again basically."

"I still don't understand." Vala admitted sheepishly.

"What I mean is that with this bracelet someone could go back in time and try to fix things." Rodney explained. "It means that even if things don't work out the way you want them too- you can go back again to fix it. Over and over again until-"

"-until the situation is fixed…" Vala whispered, looking the bracelet over. It was rather thick with a golden sheen and six small opal-like gems on the centre panel with a larger one in between them.

Curiously Vala put the bracelet on it instantly snapped shut and she stared at the symbols on the gems. They were ancient numbers and while Sam and Rodney were arguing whether or not someone should actually use it Vala translated the numbers and the other writing on the centre panel. Beside the first three gems was the word 'now' and beside the second row of three gems was the word 'then'. Vala quickly pressed the gems, watching as the numbers were set to the proper dates and then she pressed the larger gem and disappeared.

"VALA!" Sam cried out as her friend disappeared in a shimmer of golden light.

"I can't believe she did that…" Rodney muttered shaking his head when suddenly he was interrupted by another shimmering light and all of a sudden Daniel was standing before them; looking rather confused.

"So Rodney…" Daniel began holding the bracelet in his hand. "…you were about to tell me how I can use this bracelet to get my Vala back…."

* * *

A/N- Hello beloved readers. Sorry for the long delay. :D See, I had you guys worried for nothing... our dear Daniel is back, for now. Thank you to QuasiOUster, HAZMOT, Shinki, acer-sigma and dear Briar for reviewing chapter 3. I hope that you six and more will review this chapter as well. :D 


	5. Changed But Not

_I know what's real can not be denied although it may hide for a while_

**Chapter 5: Changed But Not**

"So Rodney…" Daniel began holding the bracelet in his hand. "…you were about to tell me how I can use this bracelet to get my Vala back…."

"D-Daniel?" Sam asked, tears coming to her eyes at the sight of her friend unhurt.

"Yeah…?" Daniel answered, looking from Rodney to Sam who threw her arms around his neck. "…woah, Sam- what are you doing?"

"I thought you'd-" She couldn't continue. She was too choked up with emotion and Rodney took the bracelet from Daniel's hands so that he could return Sam's hug. "-I mean I don't understand how…"

"Sam," Daniel began pulling away. "I haven't gone anywhere."

"Uh actually yes you did…" Rodney interrupted causing Daniel to glance at the annoying scientist. "…you- uh- died."

"I what?" Daniel asked in shock thinking that Rodney had gone insane. "I didn't die. Vala died. We were all there- she…"

"She didn't die Daniel." Sam stated, placing a comforting hand on her friends shoulder. "You did- and she…she…."

"…she must have activated the 'Ad Infinitum Coil' and gone back in time." Rodney answered shaking his head. "She must have stopped Daniel from dying and-"

"-and died herself?" Sam finished, the realisation that she had lost one friend to gain another hitting her. "Well that…I mean…."

"So what you're saying," Daniel began slowly, trying to understand what was going one. "Is that I was dead, but now I'm not and Vala-"

"-Vala's gone back into the past." Sam answered biting her lower lip. "To save you…"

"…save me?" Daniel asked, not believing what he was hearing. "To save me? But I couldn't save her…."

Daniel trailed off, worriedly thinking to his fiancée and hoping that she was alright.

oOo

When Vala's vision cleared she realised that she was not alright at all. Atlantis was shaking around her. She could hear the self-destruct tone in the background and Elizabeth's worried EVAC command looping through the comm. system.

'Daniel-' She thought fearfully to herself as she began running to the control room which was were she knew the final explosion would take place. '-I have to find Daniel and-'

Suddenly there was a giant explosion behind her and Vala felt herself flung to the floor. The pain was intense and her world was darkening. As her world darkened she saw him racing towards her with a pained look on his face. She tried to cry out to him to stay away but his name stayed on her lips- she was to weak to do anything, even breathe and staying conscious was a struggle. The destructive fires were burning all around her and she could barely hear him cry out her name and take her into his arms before she let the darkness consume her.

oOo

"What do you mean you couldn't save her?" Elizabeth asked leaning forward in her chair. "You remember what happened?"

"Of course I remember what happened." Daniel began tentatively feeling the eyes of everyone on him.

He paused to glance and Jack, Teal'c and Cam. They all looked shocked and very glad that he was alive but there was a measure of sadness and confusion at the fact that Vala was missing. Daniel then turned his attention to his new friends, John and Teyla and Ronan and Elizabeth and Rodney. They all shared the same feelings and he glanced at Sam once for support and he saw that she simply nodded. "I was there, I was running towards our quarters when I saw the panel explode and Vala was flung to the floor….she was dead before I could reach her."

"Daniel I am so sorry." Elizabeth whispered apologetically. "I don't know what we can do…"

"We can't do anything." Rodney stated firmly. "But Daniel can."

"What are you talking about McKay?" Jack asked, his snippy tone shocking the annoying scientist slightly. "How can Daniel help……"

"Well unlike the rest of us," Rodney began, his tone indicating that he thought Jack was a complete idiot. "-Daniel is slightly out of phase compared to the rest of us. Carson discovered that when he completed his physical. Now, this works to our advantage because clearly the _Ad Infinitum Coil_ affects its users in a very specific way." Rodney paused and saw that all eyes were on him so he continued. "See, Daniel has different memories than us. As far as he's concerned Vala's dead but our reality didn't change. This means that he can go back in time again to try and save her and the rest of us will remain unaffected."

"When do I leave?"

* * *

A/N- Hello Beloved Readers. Sorry for the REALLY long update. But this story kinda didn't want to go anywhere until now... but here we are an update. I don't know when the next one will be but I will update, I swear. :D So, thank you to acer-sigma, Samira, HAZMOT, spacegypsy1, Shinki and my dear Briar for reviewing the last chapter. I hope that you six plus many more will review this chapter. :D Till later! 


	6. To Change the Unchangeable

_With just one touch love can calm your fears_

**Chapter 6: To Change the Unchangeable**

"What do you mean 'When do I leave'?" Jack asked angrily standing up. "We just got you back Daniel- we're not letting you go so-"

"Jack, Vala is my fiancée!" Daniel argued standing up to face his long time friend. "How can you expect me not to go after her?"

"Daniel-"

"Jack-" Daniel tried again, "-just think what you would do if you were in my place. What if it was Sam who was suddenly dead and you were the only one who could go back? Would you just sit by and do nothing?"

Jack didn't answer. He just sighed and nodded and sat back down.

"Alright then," Daniel began with a determined nod. "-I say again, when do I leave?"

oOo

"From what you've said," Rodney began as they all stood around in the Gateroom. "-the hall where you found Vala was just through there."

"To stop yourself from getting caught in the explosion we're hoping that you will be able to send yourself a few minutes before it happens." Sam continued, watching her friend through worried eyes. "Be careful Daniel..."

"-aren't I always?" Daniel asked smiling, but then his tone turned serious as he turned to Elizabeth who was standing beside John. "Thank you, both of you- for letting me do this."

"Ah, I understand." John muttered sheepishly. "You love her."

"I do." Daniel admitted, and then taking one glance at his friends; Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Cam, Elizabeth, John and Rodney he turned on the device and disappeared from their view.

oOo

The EVAC command was already looping through the communication systems and Daniel knew that he didn't have much time. 'Vala,' He thought frantically heading towards the hallway. 'I have to find Vala.' However by the time Daniel got to the hallway he saw to his horror that the panel had already exploded and she was down on the floor.

"No!" He cried out rushing to her side. "No, Vala please you can't be dead- you just can't!"

oOo

"Ah, I understand." John muttered sheepishly, unaware that he had said the same thing in another timeline. "You love her."

"I do." Daniel admitted sadly, still shaken from losing Vala twice. "And I will get her back."

"Of course you will Daniel." Jack encouraged.

Taking that encouragement Daniel took one look at his friends. He saw Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Cameron, Elizabeth, John and Rodney as they always had been. He took a deep breath in and turned on the device. In a flash of shimmering light he vanished.

oOo

Vala arrived in the hallway from the first timeline. The EVAC loop was running through the communication systems. Her vision cleared and she could see that the control room was only a few metres away. She quickly began running to wards the control room which was where the final explosion would take place. 'Daniel- I have to find Daniel-'

And then suddenly she ran into a body and they both tumbled to the ground as a panel behind then exploded. Vala felt herself being covered, though when she tumbled to the ground she had hit her head. As her vision faded out she could see that it was her beloved Daniel whom she had run into and as her eyes went dark she could see that his were open, and lifeless.

oOo

Vala felt cold and empty. She had recovered from her concussion and managed to make it through Daniel's funeral without a single tear. She cried plenty in her room, the room that she had shared with Daniel and it was only when Sam had dragged her to Rodney's lab that her spirits began to brighten.

"What I mean is that with this bracelet someone could go back in time and try to fix things." Rodney explained. "It means that even if things don't work out the way you want them too- you can go back again to fix it. Over and over again until-"

"-until the situation is fixed…" Vala whispered, looking the bracelet over. It was rather thick with a golden sheen and six small opal-like gems on the centre panel with a larger one in between them.

Curiously Vala put the bracelet on it instantly snapped shut and she stared at the symbols on the gems. They were ancient numbers and while Sam and Rodney were arguing whether or not someone should actually use it Vala translated the numbers and the other writing on the centre panel. Beside the first three gems was the word 'now' and beside the second row of three gems was the word 'then'. Vala quickly pressed the gems, watching as the numbers were set to the proper dates and then she pressed the larger gem and disappeared.

"VALA!" Sam cried out as her friend disappeared in a shimmer of golden light.

"I can't believe she did that…" Rodney muttered shaking his head when suddenly he was interrupted by another shimmering light and all of a sudden Vala was there standing before them again. "...Vala?"

"Vala," Sam asked tentatively noticing that there were tears in Vala's eyes. "-what happened?"

"I couldn't-" Vala choked out as she stumbled forward only to be caught by Sam. "-I couldn't save him..." She looked up at Sam inquisitively though her tears. "-but you knew that."

"Vala," Sam stated sympathetically, "One moment you were here, the next you were gone. You activated the bracelet."

"I know." She choked out. "But I've had to live through the past couple days again..."

She shook her head and collapsed into tears. She didn't know what else she could do. She had done what Rodney had said, but she hadn't been able to find Daniel quick enough. Instead her beloved found her and saved her from an explosion that probably would have claimed her life. ((A/N- And did, but she doesn't know that))

'It's just not fair,' She thought forlornly to herself as Sam took her out of the lab. 'I should have been able to save Daniel...'

oOo

"Rodney," Sam asked at breakfast the next morning, "Do you get the sense that Vala wasn't supposed to come back when she did?"

"What do you mean?" Rodney asked between mouthfuls of food.

"I mean," Sam explained as she picked at her blue jello. "-a part of me was expecting Daniel to show up,"

"But he didn't." Rodney pointed out, his mouth full of cereal. "Vala just reappeared."

"I know." Sam agreed putting down her spoon. "But I just- I don't know, have this feeling."

"You didn't by chance have a crazy dream last night did you?" Rodney asked enquiringly causing Sam to look at him in surprise. "You did. Didn't you?"

"Uh yea." Sam agreed with a nod of her head. "I did."

"What was yours about?"

Sam pondered the question from the moment. The dream had woken her up just hours after she had let Vala go back to her room to sleep the rest of the night. The details were already starting to fade away but she remembered one part clearly.

'_What do you mean __When do I leave__?' Her husband, Jack asked angrily as he stood up. 'We just got you back Daniel- we're not letting you go so-'_

'_Jack!' Daniel argued standing up to face his long time friend. 'Vala is my fiancée! How can you expect me NOT to go after her?'_

'_Daniel-' Jack had pleaded, trying to get through to his friend. _

'_Jack-' Daniel interrupted, trying again to make him see reason. '-just think of what you would do if you were in my place. What if it was Sam who was suddenly dead and you were the only one who could go back? Would you just sit by and do nothing?'_

"I only remember one part clearly," She admitted sadly, but once she had related the short passage of the dream to Rodney- she was amazed to see comprehension and recognition on his face. "You dreamed that too?"

"Yes," Rodney confirmed with a nod. "And more..."

* * *

A/N- Hello beloved readers. Sorry for the long delay- this story decided to be stubborn -grimace- but it's done now. This chapter is done and uploaded and I want to thank acer-sigma, spacegypsy1, Shinki, HAZMOT, Racheski and dear Bri for reviewing the last chapter. I hope that all of you review this one too. :D Who knows when the next chapter will be uploaded... but till then beloved Dala fans. 


	7. Missing

_Turning all your fears into smiles_

_It's such a wondrous feeling_

_I know that my heart can't be wrong..._

**Chapter 7: Missing **

"So you're telling me that you both remember Daniel Jackson coming back instead of Vala?" Elizabeth asked curiously looking at the two scientists who sat across from her. "How is that even possible?"

"In all honesty Elizabeth I have no idea." Rodney admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. "Sam just mentioned her dream and I-"

"Dreams are hardly memories Rodney." Elizabeth pointed out sceptically.

"Yes but what are the odds of both of us dreaming the same thing at the same time and-"

"Elizabeth—" Jack asked tentatively knocking on the door interrupting Rodney. "---have you seen Vala? She's missing."

"What?" Elizabeth asked rising to her feet followed quickly by Sam and Rodney who looked just as shocked as they all felt.

"What do you mean?" Rodney asked worriedly.

"We saw her last night." Sam pointed out walking to her husband's side. "How can she be missing?"

"I don't know." Jack replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "One minute her energy signature was in her room, the next it was gone."

"Oh god-" Rodney muttered as he sank back down into the chair. "-she's used the coil."

"Coil?" Jack enquired. "What coil? What are you talking about?"

Rodney sighed and explained. "You see, in an alternate timeline Elizabeth was the only survivor of Atlantis's destruction and she was thrown back to when the ancients were still here. She was saved by an ancient named Janus who was the creator of the timeship. Anyways, the alternate Elizabeth had stated that the council of Atlantis had ordered Janus to destroy all his work but late yesterday I found a bracelet and a log that belonged to him. He had left it for us and he called it an 'Ad Infinitum Coil.'"

"And what does this coil- bracelet thingy do?"

"It allows the wearing to go back to a specific point in time." Rodney stated answering Jack's question. "But it's much more specific than the timeship. This bracelet can allow the wearer to jump back minutes, hours or even days."

"Vala put the bracelet on while Rodney and I were arguing." Sam continued with a sigh. "One minute she was gone and the next she was back crying--- when we told her that she had just left she said that she had relived through the past couple days again."

"So she went back in time and-"

"-and failed." Sam finished nodding in confirmation to her husband. "But that's not the strange thing. What's really strange is that when both Rodney and I woke up this morning we had dreamt the same thing. We dreamt that Daniel was the one to come back, not Vala."

"Is that why you were so out of sorts this morning?" Jack asked taking his wife's hand. "And why you rushed off to meet Rodney for breakfast?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to Rodney about the coil." Sam corrected. "But yes, that is why I was out of sorts this morning."

"And now Vala's gone again." Elizabeth interjected pulling the dots together. "But the question is, did she go back to the past again, and will she be successful?"

* * *

A/N- Hello my beloved readers. I figured that since I made you guys wait SOOO long for the last chapter, coupled with the fact that I'm going away till Wednesday of next week- well, I figured that I would update early. Here is chapter 7 for you all, I hope you all liked it. Oh- and thank you to Shinki, acer-sigma, Bri milena and Enaintram for reviewing the last chapter and I hope that you all take the time to review this chapter too.

Briar- was this soon enough for ya? ;)


	8. Meeting of two Times

_Cause I still believe in destiny _

_That you and I were meant to be _

**Chapter 8: Meeting of two Times **

Vala had indeed gone back into the past- only unlike her previous jump she decided that it would be better if she jumped back a full hour before the attack even began to give herself a fighting chance.

She had arrived in Atlantis early in the morning. She had soon found herself walking right into her beloved Daniel and the sight almost made her heart stop.

"Daniel!" She exclaimed, tears springing to her eyes as she laid her gaze upon her fiancée.

"Good morning my love..." He mumbled sleepily as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "...join me for my morning coffee?"

"Uh no." Vala declined politely. "---er, Elizabeth wanted to see me about something."

"What about?" Daniel asked his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Oh I dunno..." Vala lied easily. "But you know how she is Daniel, she wants to check in with us every once and a while."

"Oh okay then..." Daniel, who was not a morning person mumbled as he began to walk past her. Vala hesitated and wondered if she would run the risk of bumping into a past version of herself.

'Rodney never said anything about that.' She thought worriedly as she began to walk away from her fiancée. 'Maybe I should check it out---'

Vala walked to the control room, racing up the stars before she realised that she had to be the only Vala in this timeline. 'I've already jumped back once-' She mused. '-and while I lived through those first horrid days again, I didn't remember that I had jumped back in time till I activated the bracelet- there was a flash and then I was standing in the room again and-'

"Can I help you Miss Mal Doran?" Asked an accented voice and Vala looked up to see Zelenka standing in front of her.

"Uh yes- er Radek is it?" She asked, sighing when Zelenka nodded. "Radek, I know that this is going to sound crazy but I er- had this totally bizarre dream last night where there were two of me in Atlantis and while I know it was only a dream if felt real and well I-"

"-you wanted me to check to see if I could discern if there are two of your energy signatures in Atlantis."

"Well yes." Vala agreed with a nod. "I know that it's crazy- but I also know that my energy signature is different from everyone and—" She trailed off, watching as Zelenka tinkered with one of the control panels (the same one that Chaya activated in season one) and breathed a sigh of relief when it beeped. "That means no, right?"

"Right." Zelenka confirmed with a nod. "There is only one of you here, though there seems to be a temporal displacement around you, do you know why?"

"Uh no." Vala lied, getting nervous. She glanced down at her clock and saw that she only had ten minutes left. She took a fleeting look at the long range sensors and saw that they still did not detect any attack. "Listen Radek, I've really got to go and-"

Suddenly there was a resounding crash and all of Atlantis shook. Vala looked around frantically and saw John and Elizabeth stumble across the walkway from her office.

"Get the shield up!" John ordered as he raced from the room, glancing back at Elizabeth only once before muttering to her. "I'll be in the chair room."

He didn't glance at Vala as he passed her by yet he did falter briefly when Elizabeth cried out; "What's going on?"

"It is the Asurans." Zelenka answered solemnly, sighing with relief along with everyone else in the control room as the heard the resounding impact of the Asuran weapon against their shields. "I don't understand how we didn't see them."

'We still haven't figured that out.' Vala thought forlornly to herself as Atlantis shuddered beneath them due to secondary explosions. She knew that Daniel was going to be killed in one of the secondary explosions and she knew that she would have to work quickly to find him.

She fled from the Controlroom down the stairs and was halfway across the gateroom when she ran into Daniel.

"Daniel!" She cried out in happiness as she threw her arms around his neck. "You're okay!"

"Of course I'm okay." He answered as he led her away from the gateroom. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh no reason." Vala answered happily as she held on tight to Daniel. "No reason at all."

Then suddenly out of the blue they felt a fresh explosion rock the city and Elizabeth's EVAC command started to resound through the city's comm. System. Vala looked to Daniel in horror and watched as the wall they were standing beside suddenly exploded sending both of them flying.

As darkness closed in around her Vala noticed that her bracelet had shattered and she wondered what that meant for Daniel and her. And she wondered if she would ever be able to save him.

* * *

A/N- Hello beloved readers! Chapter 8 for ya'll. A huge thankyou goes out to acer-sigma, Shinki, HAZMOT, Bri, spacegypsy1 and Enajntram for reviewing the last chapter. I hope that the six of you and my other readers will review the this chapter too. :D 


	9. Explaining Time

_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above_

**Chapter 9: Explaining Time**

"And now Vala's gone again." Elizabeth interjected pulling the dots together. "But the question is, did she go back to the past again, and will she be successful?"

"Yes and no." Vala mumbled as she walked into Elizabeth's office startling everyone. "Yes I went back in time and no, I wasn't successful. Daniel's still dead."

"Vala!" Sam exclaimed, giving her friend a hug. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it..." Vala mumbled taking a seat in Sam's old chair.

"Hold up a second!" Jack ordered softly as he stood over Vala. "Can you please explain to me what's going on?"

"What do you need to know?" Rodney asked inquisitively.

"What I would LIKE to know is what is going on!" Jack exclaimed. "First Daniel dies, then Vala goes back in time once and re-appears to us but says that she lived through everything for a second time and then Sam and Rodney have a dream that Daniel came back instead of Vala and now Vala's just come back again..." Jack shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the pending headache that he could feel forming. "...I just don't understand. How can things seem to change but be the same? How can we have very distinct memories of what is going on but-"

"Is there a point to all this?" Rodney asked, raising his hand tentatively. "Because you're giving me a headache..."

"Jack," Sam began taking her husbands hand. "-what do you want to know? Temporal Mechanics can be one of the hardest things to grasp and-"

"Al I want to know is what timeline are we on?" He asked grimacing at the thought of time going by unannounced like it did for them years ago when he and Teal'c had been the only ones to know what was going on. "And how long are we going to keep doing this?"

"It doesn't matter." Vala muttered forlornly tears springing to her eyes. "The bracelet shattered in the past- I can't go back again to try and save Daniel."

All eyes fell on Vala as they registered what she was saying.

"No..." Rodney muttered after a moment of silence. "...no, it can't be shattered we didn't find any debris next to you- did we?"

"Rodney-" Sam explained gently. "-things haven't changed for us. Only for Vala, we wouldn't know if the bracelet had been destroyed or not."

"Oh for crying out loud..." Jack muttered with a groan as punched a support column that separated two window pains. "...what are we going to do now?"

* * *

A/N- I hate timetravel. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it. ANd I really hope that this story is making sense and the timelines are all working out cause I don't even have a bloody clue what's REALLY going on here. sigh This is the last time that I start a story without having an outline... grumbles

But ((HUGS)) to all you who reviewed! Thank you to acer-sigma, HAZMOT, SHinki, Enajintram, spacegypsy1 and dear Bri. This was mostly a filler chapter and an explaination one (though the explanations don't even make sense to me) and I can only hope that the six of you (and the rest of you out there who are reading this) enjoyed this chapter enough to review it... it would make my day.


	10. Shattered

_Cause I still believe _

_Believe in love_

**Chapter 10: Shattered **

"_...what are we going to do now?"_

Jack asked the question- and it was a damn good question too because it seemed at first to have no answer. However, because all of them were worried about Vala and how jumping through times might be affecting her they ordered her to see Carson. They all knew that the tests that the CMO of Atlantis would need to run battery of tests. They all took the time to continue the repairs that were needed to fix Atlantis.

"Oh come on now," Rodney muttered as he hit one of the panels leading to the gateroom. "-stop being stubborn."

"Do you need any help Rodney?"

Rodney looked up to see Sam standing before him. She looked tired and worn and there were obvious worry lines creased into her brow. Rodney knew how many times she had watched- and thought- that her friend was dead but he saw that this time had hit her harder than the rest. A part of Rodney wanted to snap at Samantha and tell her that he DID NOT need her help but another part of him saw that she had already gone through enough the past few days and did not need to go through anymore.

"Sure." He stated finally. "Any help would be appreciated."

oOo

Meanwhile, in another part of Atlantis Jack, Cameron and Teal'c were walking along a newly repaired pier. They both walked in silence pondering events.

"Am I the only one who's clueless?" Jack asked turning to his long-time friend. "I mean, this whole time-travel thing-"

"It is my experience that when dealing with time one does not question it."

"You know, that's exactly what Sam said."

"Your wife is probably right." Teal'c pointed out with a knowing smile. "I would take her advice if I were you."

"Personally," Cam began with a shake of his head. "-this is all far too complicated for my liking."

'_General O'Neill_' A voice interrupted through Jack's earpiece. _'Carson has the results of his tests'_

oOo

Within moments Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Cam and Elizabeth as the head of Atlantis had convened in the infirmary to meet Carson and a very worried looking Vala.

"What's up doc?" Jack asked stepping forward causing Carson to smile.

"Well I've completed the majority of my tests."

"And-?" Sam prompted hoping that Carson would elaborate.

"And I found that Vala here has a slightly different temporal signature than the rest of us."

"Yes," Elizabeth murmured. "Radek mentioned something about that."

"It is possible that with all her jumps that her signature would have changed." Sam stated but Carson merely shook his head.

"I don't think so lass."

"Then what does it mean?" Jack asked

"I don't know." Carson answered honestly. "But give me a couple hours to find out."

* * *

A/N- Hello beloved readers. Thank you to HAZMOT, acer-sigma, Enajnitram and Shinki for reviewing the last chapter. I hope that the four of you will review this one too- and I hope that all of you my beloved readers enjoyed this chapter and will take the time to review it too. 


	11. Changes

_Love can make miracles _

_Change everything thing _

**Chapter 11: Changes**

A couple hours came and went and still Carson had nothing. Nearly half a day later, as the sun was high over Atlantis he had the answer. And as he sat in the briefing room and explained it, everyone was awe-struck.

"What does this mean?" Vala asked tentatively, a fledgling hope growing in her.

"Your body is resonating differently to the time around you." Carson answered a small smile on his face as he explained it again. "What that means is that you can go back in time of your own will."

"You mean I can go back and stop myself from getting the bracelet destroyed?"

"Yes."

"But I thought that when Vala went back she went back into herself." Jack spoke up looking from Carson to Vala. "Am I wrong?"

"No," Vala confirmed. "You're not wrong."

"What Carson has failed to mention is that the bracelet was what allowed her to go back into herself." Rodney explained. "With the residual energy Vala can literally and physically go back in time. She can stop herself from breaking the bracelet and hopefully save Daniel in the process." He sighed and continued. "It's more complicated than that though,"

"How so?" Vala asked.

"Well I've seen his results and by Carson's reckoning when you jump back in time this time, if you do- you'll be nothing more than a ghost."

"But I will be able to save Daniel?"

"Well yes but-"

"How-" Sam began when suddenly there was a flash of light and Vala was gone from the room. They all stared at each other as things began to change.

oOo

She knew where she was. She was in the spot of her last jump. She was back in the past again, and it was morning in Atlantis. Two voices echoed down the corridor and as she leaned around the corner she could see herself and her beloved Daniel talking.

"...join me for my morning coffee?" He asked with a smile.

"Uh no." Vala declined politely. "---er, Elizabeth wanted to see me about something."

"What about?" Daniel asked his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Oh I dunno..." Vala lied easily. "But you know how she is Daniel, she wants to check in with us every once and a while."

"Oh okay then..." Daniel, who was not a morning person mumbled as he began to walk past her. Vala hesitated and wondered if she would run the risk of bumping into a past version of herself.

'Rodney never said anything about that.' She thought worriedly as she began to walk away from her fiancée. 'Maybe I should check it out---'

Her past self was quickly out of sight from Daniel and as soon as she turned the corner she ran right into herself. Startled, the two Vala's stared at each other for a split second. Then, the future version was absorbed into her past version. The strain was too much for her body and Vala collapsed to the ground.

When she awoke, the EVAC command was blaring and she could feel the city shuddering beneath her. Frantic she sat up just in time to see Daniel racing towards her. Without saying a word, she rose to her feet and dove into him, just as the consol exploded far behind them.

The shockwave sent them both falling to the floor but while Daniel was knocked unconscious, Vala remained awake. She frantically felt for a pulse and could not find one.

* * *


	12. Clinging onto Faith

_Lift if from the darkness_

_And make your heart sing_

**Chapter 12: Clinging onto Faith**

As suddenly as the EVAC sound was ordered it shut off, and Vala could hear med teams being called to all corners of the city. The Asuran attack had been defeated and she fumbled for her radio while she tried to find Daniel's pulse.

"Carson?" Vala called as she got her radio working. "Carson can you hear me?"

"I'm here lass." He answered. "What's wrong?"

"It's Daniel." She answered breathlessly. "He's unconscious, near the gateroom and I can't find a pulse..."

"I'll be right there lass."

oOo

She watched silently as Carson Beckett, the good doctor of Atlantis ran to her fiancée's side and started shouting orders to the other nurses and doctors who had accompanied him. Vala also watched as Daniel, her Daniel was lifted onto the stretcher and wheeled away him towards the infirmary.

"Vala…"

The voice calling her was soft and concerned and Vala whirled around to see Dr. Elizabeth Weir at her side and before she knew it she was being guided through the labyrinth of Atlantis towards the observation room above the surgery area where her Daniel was being wheeled into.

They came to the glass room and Elizabeth guided the younger female towards the windows so she keep a watchful eye on her fiancée as Carson worked on him. She was about to turn and leave when Vala turned and spoke.

"Dr. Weir…" Vala began, the vulnerability in her voice catching Elizabeth unawares.

"Yes Vala?"

"Is he going to die?" Vala asked, tears forming in her eyes as she turned away from Elizabeth and back to Daniel.

"I don't know…" Elizabeth answered honestly, coming to stand back at the side of the young women who had infused Atlantis with so much light in the past six months. "…but Carson is the best doctor we have in Pegasus- maybe even in both galaxies…if anyone can save him- he can."

"I just- I can't lose him…" Vala murmured quietly as she leaned against the glass and stared down at Daniel who was obscured by about half- a- dozen physicians. "…he means too much to me, and I've done too much to save him…"

"I understand," Elizabeth stated with a sympathetic nod as she placed a comforting hand on Vala's shoulder. "-but you have to have faith, for him."

"Faith…"

The word seemed so harsh, no un-natural in her mouth and in her mind as well. She turned to Elizabeth to tell her that she had lost her faith when suddenly her vision clouded and she fell to the ground.

* * *

A/N- Hello beloved readers, I know that I said that it would be a week but -meh- I got the story done so it'll be an update a day. I promise you that! Thank you as always to my dear loyal reviewers Shinki, HAZMOT, Enajnitram, acer and dear Bri for reviewing the last chapter. I hope that the five of you liked this chapter and will be looking forward to tomorrows. :D So please, reivew review REVIEW! 


	13. Between Two Souls

_Love is forever _

_When you fall _

_It the greatest power of all _

**Chapter 13: Between Two Souls **

Voices were echoing through her head.

_"What's wrong with her?" _

_"I don't know lass." _

_"One minute she was fine and the next-" _

_"I know, I know--- but the tests I ran seem to show a massive amount of temporal displacement." _

_"Temporal...what?" _

_"That's not what concerns me." _

_"What's wrong?" _

_"Both have a similar temporal signature which is quite different from ours" _

_"What does that mean?" _

_"I don't know lass. I just don't know." _

She was in a white room which pulsed with a faint glow, keeping time much like a heartbeat would. Suddenly, there was another pulse, quicker and more frantic- but it gradually slowed and matched the first. That's when she heard a sound behind her.

"Vala?"

She whirled around and saw her beloved Daniel standing before her. He was dressed in a simple blue sweater and pants that matched his eyes. She glanced down at herself and saw that she wore a simple dress that matched her own eyes.

"Vala?"

Her eyes looked up and stared at her Daniel. He was there before her, alive and well. All the emotion and trauma of the past few days (and their timelines) poured out of her as she flung herself at him. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder and began to sob.

"Oh Vala..." He soothed, his hands encircling her. "...my dear Vala."

"I thought you were dead." She cried, her words muffled by her sobs. "In fact you were dead."

"I what-?"

Vala sobbed. "You died and I- I tried to save you... but I could never manage it. I had to live through those days over and over again and now..."

"...and now you tried to save me."

"I tried to save you." She confirmed.

"But I tried to save you once-" Daniel stated, furrowing his brow as she looked into his face. "-twice I think but you died."

"I did no such thing."

"But I remember." He insisted, pulling her a little closer. "I remember going back in time once, and then again. Both times people said that I was the one who had died..."

"You used the bracelet?"

"Yeah."

"Me too."

There was silence.

Then Daniel responded to Vala. "I guess all this time we were trying to save each other."

"I guess we were." She answered. Vala took a breath in and then looked around at their white surroundings. "Daniel where are we?"

"You know I have no idea..." He admitted looking around himself. "But it reminds me of the time that I communicated to you through the stone."

"You don't still think that we're connected do you?"

"Who knows," He shrugged. "-anything is possible."

Vala smiled and then the white room morphed into a maze.

"Now that's peculiar."

"Yeah," Daniel agreed. "I wonder why we're here."

"And I wonder how we get out."

"Why don't we get started on that..."

Vala looked at him confused. "...as in try to find a way out?"

"Why not?"

And with that, hand in hand- Vala and Daniel began to traverse the maze trying to find a way out.

* * *

A/N- Hello beloved readers, I hope that this wasn't too much of a cliffhanger for you guys. :D Thank you as always to my beloved loyal reviewers Shinki, HAZMOT, Enajnitram and Bri. :D I'm totally thrilled that you guys are enjoying this story because I'm writing it for you guys. Like I said yesterday, it's done and is 20 chapters (mind you the last couple are...well, you'll find out) :D Anyhoo I'm rambling. 

PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO READ AND REVIEW!

Till tomorrow...

ps. Just so you're all aware, the next chapters are flashbacks so I might post two a day cause there's not much original story in 'em... or I may drag it out- I don't know yet... -evil grin-

TTFN.


	14. Looking back in Time

_Oh I still believe in destiny _

_That you and I were meant to be _

**Chapter 14: Looking Back in Time **

"So how are they doing Carson?" Elizabeth asked looking towards her CMO.

"Alright." He admitted. "They're stable."

"Should I call their friends?"

"No." He stated with a shake of his head. "They seem to be getting stronger..."

And with that, the leader of Atlantis and its Chief Medical Officer looked towards the two sleeping people in the Atlantean infirmary and wondered what was going on.

ooo

The maze turned into a field of stars and Daniel and Vala saw their memories pass before their eyes.

"Uh- General- What can I do for you?"

"SG-12 has encountered a woman off world called Vala Mal Doran-"

"Oh no-"

"I've read your report Dr. Jackson- is she really all that bad?"

"Worse. She is a lying, deceiving space pirate who will do anything to make a profit."

"She's that bad huh?"

"Oh yes, she's that bad. If I were you General, I would have nothing to do with her."

"Ah I see."

"Um, just out of curiosity-what does she want?"

"Well she claims to have a tablet that leads to an incredible treasure buried by the ancients."

"Really? Ancient buried treasure?"

"That's what she says. But I'll tell SG-12 to tell her that we're not interested and-"

"Oh General-I mean I know I said that she is untrustworthy and all but if this really is ancient treasure it could be worth it. This tablet may be... something."

"So Dr. Jackson-are you saying that we should let her through?"

"What I'm saying is that we should see what she has to offer-but we should take precautions."

"I'll see too it. I'll go tell SG-12 to let her though."

ooo

"Now I could have come by ship and looked for it myself but I know nothing about your fair planet. Other that it seems to have a rather interesting if somewhat limited gene pool Why don't we get started- eh boys?"

"Yes lets. The sooner I can translate this the sooner I can get going."

"Oh- Are you going somewhere Daniel?"

"Atlantis"

ooo

More memories passed and soon they were reliving the moments leading up to their leaving for Atlantis.

"Daniel, what are you doing?"

"Getting the knowledge that we need to defeat the Ori,"

"No! No, Daniel…. DANIEL!"

Vala was in the process of hitting the clamping device that held his head when it suddenly released him. Vala saw that Daniel was very unsteady on his feet and as he fell backwards, she slowly lowered him to the ground.

"Daniel, Daniel please, wake up. Daniel, you have to wake up."

ooo

"Daniel?"

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you download the knowledge of the ancients?"

ooo

"I need to prove to you that this works!"

"Alright. I'll do it. Like the first time we met…"

"Vala, just do it."

"Alright, alright…..just know that I am deriving absolutely no pleasure from this --- Ow! Daniel!"

"Didn't feel a thing."

ooo

"Well, We're all rooting for you, at the very least What? I've been on Earth for a while now Daniel, you shouldn't look so surprised that I've gotten one of your saying right."

Vala flashed Daniel one of her classic grins and Daniel couldn't help chuckle in amusement at Vala. She truly was one of the brighter spots in his life- especially in the war against the Ori.

'You know, one day I'm really going to have to tell her how glad I am that she's back.' Daniel thought to himself as he closed his eyes. 'And tell her how much she means

ooo

"Daniel-" Vala interrupted as the last memory passed by.

"- I know." Daniel finished, knowing exactly what his beloved fiancée was going to say. "I never said it- but I thought it."

"Somehow," Vala began slowly a smile spreading on her face. "-even way back then I knew that your feelings had changed about me."

"They never changed..." Daniel stated pulling Vala closer to him. "...not really."

* * *

A/N- Hello beloved readers. Thank you as alwasy to those who have reviewed the last chapter (mainly HAZ, acer, Shinki and Ena) so THANK YOU! And I'm sorry that this chapter is late, and by late I mean it's 10pm at my end. So, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and will review it!

Till tomorrow.


	15. Reminiscences

_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above_

**Chapter 15: Reminiscences**

"Elizabeth." General Landry welcomed as the leader of Atlantis' face appeared on the screens in the control room. "What can I do with this surprise call?"

"I need you to pass a message onto the former members of SG1." Elizabeth began, noting the look of worry on Landry's face. "It's nothing serious right now General, but I believe that their friends should know."

"What happened?"

"We were attacked by the Asurans," Elizabeth explained. "They got a couple good shots in before we were able to raise our shields. After that our drones took care of them."

"And..."

"And in the process there were several explosions." Elizabeth finished. "Daniel and Vala were hurt in one."

"But they're not severely hurt?"

"No." Elizabeth confirmed. "And Carson says that they're stable for now... I just-"

"Thought that we should know," Landry interrupted nodding curtly. "Thank you, I'll contact everyone immediately."

ooo

Meanwhile, Daniel and Vala were still experiencing their shared memories of the past. Yet neither of them knew what the purpose was or why the specific memories were chosen.

"Daniel?"

"It's out there Vala The key to defeating the Ori is out there."

"And we will find it Daniel."

ooo

"What? ...Oh Daniel, I thought you said I had changed, that I had proved you right for taking a chance on me. I've never known you to be a liar Daniel."

"I didn't lie. You have changed, and you have proved me right a hundred times Vala, I swear. But look- You see this symbol?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"This isn't any ordinary symbol."

"It's not?"

"No. It's not. It's the symbol for death in the ancient language."

"D-death? That means death?"

"Yes, I think it was meant for a warning."

"Daniel?"

"You are not doing this."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not...I am."

"Daniel, If this doesn't work then they...they are going to need you."

"I need you."

ooo

"Daniel! Daniel. Come on, I'm going to get you out of here. Come on Daniel, We have to get out of here."

"Vala, I'm not getting out of here."

"Of course you are Daniel. Now come on, we have to get out of here."

"Vala, Ega mas nom" (I can not)

"Daniel- What did you do to him??"

"I broke the barriers that he had erected in his mind. With out them, the knowledge of the Alterrans is taking over his mind. It will only be a matter of moments before he can no longer understand you."

"No...Come on Daniel, You have to fight this...Daniel.

"Link."

"Link? Daniel, what does that mean? No!" She cried out and impulsively she drew Daniel up into a hug and held him as tight as she could. "Come on Daniel, you have to fight this. I can't lose you."

"Bos nunquaym mod."

"I can't understand you."

"You. Never. Will. Loose. Me."

"Daniel-"

Vala cried moving to give him another hug, but as she moved to do so Daniel disappeared and her arms embraced nothing. After a moment of shock Vala realised what had happened and she turned to face her daughter.

"Bring him back." She demanded but Adria simply turned from her mother. "Bring. Him. BACK!"

ooo

"Daniel!"

"Vala, He's a-"

"I know what he is Sam, I'm not blind. But he's still Daniel, maybe I can get him to talk to me."

"Daniel! Daniel, please wait! DANIEL!"

ooo

Vala, who was not like the rest of her team, took a defiant step forward and was a mere couple of inches away from Daniel and she saw a different emotion along with the confusion and surprise in his eyes.

'Why Daniel -you look almost…amused….to see no village here. Are you still on our side? Is that why you haven't been killing the poor innocents of this galaxy?'

"Vala-?"

Vala froze and her heart seemed to stop beating for a moment. She knew that she hadn't said anything, and even if she had, Vala also knew that Daniel shouldn't have- no wouldn't have-couldn't have heard her.

Daniel walked a few feet either side of Vala before returning directly in front of her and he scanned the area, allowing his gaze to fall squarely on her- and she let her gaze fall upon him as well.

Their eyes locked and for one brief, shinning and fleeting moment Vala got the distinct sense that he was proud of them for finding away to protect the innocents from the Ori and Vala could almost feel his regret for his part in the war now. Vala could also hear the near in-audible statement that he gave before he turned and left.

ooo

Only Vala knew that she could move and she silently watched as Daniel walked by her in the direction of the gate when she whirled around and ran at him managing to topple him and cause his staff and book to go flying.

Daniel regained his balance quickly and he merely turned and looked Vala in the face. What he saw broke his heart, though she never saw it breaking. There before him was his strong and competent Vala - now an utter mess. With her hair pulled back as she usually wore it now she looked like a child and with her face crumpled and her eyes blinking back the tears she looked heart-broken as well. And as Daniel studied her face their eyes locked.

A thousand messages were passed between their locked eyes. Vala tried to plead with him to do something, anything to let her know that he really was still in there somewhere and Daniel tried to plead with her to understand why he had done what he did- but none of this registered in their minds.

Instead, Daniel just called his staff and his book of Origin to him and continued on his way, allowing SG1 to move again once he was within the tree line.

Vala just stared for a moment in his direction before her vision travelled to the forest floor where his book had fallen and she was shocked to see a rock that was eerily familiar. She walked over to it, bent down and picked it up and after examining it closely she saw that it was a communication device of the ancients.

The thought raced through her like a shot of adrenaline and she quickly pocketed the small device before her team asked her any questions about it.

ooo

"I am sorry for all that." Daniel whispered as the memory faded.

"I know." Vala assured softly. "But there was so much more..."

* * *

A/N- Hello beloved readers, thank you as always to Jebaraj and acer and HAZ and Ena and Bri for reviewing chapter 14 and thanks to Bri for reviewing chapter 13 as well. I hope that things are making sense now, if not stay tuned for the next chapter coming out tomorrow... so please review! 


	16. Remembrance

_Cause I still Believe_

_Believe in Love_

**Chapter 16: Remembrance **

"You're right you know."

"..d….Daniel?"

"I won't tell. I promise Vala, I won't tell Adria about the sangraal pieces still being in your possession. You guys need to finish it if you want to save the galaxy."

"D-Daniel! Oh thank the stars that you're alright! I've missed you so much!"

"You didn't lose me Vala - I'm right here."

ooo

"Vala."

"Y-you know me. You know who I am."

"Of course. You are the mother of the Orici."

"Yes, but do you have any memories of me-us-your life before you became a prior for the Ori??"

"Yes."

"Then why are you helping them? WHY?"

"Because the path of the Ori is the enlightened path,"

"Daniel, you know you don't believe that."

"But I do…"

ooo

'…let origin into my life…my life for Daniel's…not a bad trade….'

'Vala don't do it!'

'Daniel? Is that you?'

'Of course it's me. Adria has control of my will Vala -it's very hard for me to do even this much.'

'I can save you from this Daniel…'

'No! No I did this to save you Vala, you can't do what you're planning to do.'

'What? Why can't I do what I'm planning to do? I'm going to save you Daniel!'

'You are not going to save me at the expense of your own life! You have to keep fighting and let me go….'

"NO!" 'I will not let you go!'

'Vala?'

"Mother?"

"I will never accept origin into my life Adria -not even to save Daniel…he wouldn't want me to make such a sacrifice, but I'm not going to let him go either."

"Mother I have his mind, and I shall have it for all eternity."

"You may have his mind Adria -but you will never have his heart or spirit. They are free and pure…"

ooo

"….Daniel! Daniel, you thanked me once for proving you right when you said that you could take a chance on me-please Daniel! Please prove the same for me…."

"_...um, look. I know that it hasn't been easy for you adjusting to your new life here, learning to trust other people and most importantly, refusing the temptation to fall back on your old ways….but you have worked hard to make a place for yourself with us and...and dinner tonight is my way of saying thank you. Thank you for, for proving me right when I said we could take a chance on you..."_

"……prove that I was right by taking a chance on you! Please Daniel! I always believed in you, I never once gave up on you! I've always known that you were inside there somewhere…please Daniel, it's home!"

"_... You don't remember it, but you made a decision to stop running. It's over. Now it's time to come home..."_

"Daniel! You saved me once…please save me again! Pl-"

"NO!"

"…Daniel…"

"NO!" Adria cried out from behind Daniel. She too shot out her hand to crush him but Daniel was quicker than she.

Daniel whirled around and in one fell swoop shot out his own hand towards her and snatched her necklace away. It flew to his hands before she could do anything and she just stared at him in disbelief as he held it out in front of her.

ooo

He looked around the cavern and saw Vala laying in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"NO!" The cry was ripped from his throat when he saw that she wasn't breathing. He rushed to her side and cradled her fragile body against hers.

"No Vala please…please you can't be gone. I did all this for you, do you hear me? I did what I did for you….I didn't want to lose you….Adria threatened your life and I didn't want to lose you. I couldn't lose you-but it looks like I'm going to lose you anyways…."

Daniel pulled Vala's still body against his and rocked it back and forth. He had lost her, after all he had done to protect her and after all she had done to protect him. She was gone….

"God Vala...how could you leave me like this…I….I…I love you…I love you so much…..I never thought that I would love anyone as much as I loved Shar'e but I do…I love you more Vala…..I love you more……"

'Please…' He prayed to everyone and anyone who might be listening at this point. '…please let me save her….I love her.'

And as Daniel prayed he felt a warm glow surround him and Vala. He didn't open his eyes, but he could see when the glow climaxed to a blinding flash of light.

Daniel didn't dare open his eyes, but when he felt Vala stir beneath him, they snapped open.

"…..V….Vala?"

"Mmmm…Daniel….? Daniel……is it really you? Are you really here?"

"Yes.…It's really me. I'm really here."

"Oh Daniel! I was so afraid that I had lost you…"

"Vala…you'll never lose me I promise….…I thought that I had lost you. I thought that you had died on me and I-"

"Oh Daniel……you'll never lose me."

ooo

"But I did." Daniel commented as the memory faded leaving them in the field of stars once again. "I lost you, twice. I couldn't believe it after everything we'd gone through. I lost you twice."

"Twice." Vala laughed and it was hollow sound. "Darling I lost you far more than twice..." Her voice softened as a pained look took over her features. "... I lost you more times then I'm willing to count."

"But I'm right here." Daniel soothed with a smile. "Right now, we're together."

"Yes." Vala agreed with a smile. "We are together."

And together they turned to face their memories leading up to what they hoped would be the exit to the maze.


	17. Recollection

_Yes I still believe_

_Believe in Love_

**Chapter 17: Recollection **

"Vala...get out of here."

"No way Daniel,-I've gone through too much to abandon you now."

"Vala!"

"NOOOOOOO! DAAAAAAAAAANIEL! DANIEL!"

"Daniel? Daniel you can't die on me now…No-come on Daniel…we promised each other that we wouldn't lose each other… you can't break that promise….."

"…..I never break my promises…."

ooo

"Vala…"

"Daniel…"

"…thank you…..….thank you for believing in me."

"Hey--you believed in me first…I was only returning the favour."

"Yeah, guess we proved each other right then…"  
"Guess we did…."

ooo

"Ahem,"

"Vala I-"

"Daniel I...you go first."

"No-no you go ahead. I went first last time, remember?"

"I remember -DanielIdon'twantyoutogo!"

"What? Why?"

"I know that going to Atlantis has been a huge dream of yours for like three years-and I know that I'm being horribly selfish by asking for this, but I've just made a place for myself here and with out you, I…..…I don't know what I'll do."

"Oh Vala-you'll be fine without me. You'll be able to help Mitchell and the SGC in their cleanup of the galaxy and you'll be able to create a new SG1-"

"I don't want to create a new SG1-"

"You'll be plenty busy without me here -in fact, I'm sure you won't miss me at all."

"No Daniel! That's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?"

"I mean that I'll-"

'I mean, I've watched enough movies to know that people often say things when people are in trouble…'

"-I'll miss you."

"You'll- what?"

"I'll miss you. That's right, me- Vala Mal Doran has actually found something in her life that she doesn't want to lose- you."

"But Vala-you said that you had just made your home here."

"My home is here-"-but I only made my home here to be near you Daniel. I wanted to be close to you so that you could see how much I had changed….I stayed because I wanted to prove to you that I could be a good person…I wanted to prove it to you Daniel-only to you Daniel, no one else."

"Well you certainly-----Vala, you had nothing to prove to me."

"But I did. I did, ever since our first encounter on the Prometheus. That was the first time that lying to someone actually got under my skin, I lied to you Daniel and for the first time it bugged me. I wanted to make it up to you."

"Vala, I did believe in you from the beginning?"

"Really? Why? I stole your ship."

"Well, first off it wasn't my ship-and secondly, I could tell that you were stealing it because you honestly thought that you needed to…you had nothing to prove to me."

"Then stay,-please?"

"Vala I can't."

"Why not? Why can't you stay?"

"Because I've done all I can do here-and because Atlantis is my next step."

"Then, then…then take me with you."

"What?"

"Take me to Atlantis with you. I promise I'll be super quiet and I won't get in anyone's way-"

"Oh Vala……that's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what are you worried about Daniel?"

"I'm worried about the Wraith and the Asurans, and ever other baddie the Pegasus Galaxy throws at them…"

"You're going-those threats aren't stopping you. Why should they stop me?"

"Well they shouldn't-but don't you want to stay in a peaceful place?"

"Daniel places are rarely peaceful for long- there are always bad guys out there, you can't run from them….besides, peaceful is boring."

"If you say so…you really want to come with me?"

"More than anything!"

'…doesn't he want me to come with him…is that it? Is he trying to get me to stay so I don't feel bad….?'

ooo

"Is that what you honestly thought?"

"Yes." Vala admitted as she turned to her Daniel, the memory pausing. "It was."

"But I proved you wrong." Daniel insisted hopefully.

"You did prove me wrong."

ooo

"Why?"

"I've already said why,"

"I know, I know, but there's something else…so I'll ask again. Why? Why in the world would you want to come with me Vala?"

"Well…believe it or not Daniel-I've grown quite attached to you and the mere thought of you being in another galaxy….well it's….it's unbearable……..I'd miss you far too much."

"Oh Vala,

"Besides---we haven't finished out date yet."

"Vala, it wasn't a date."

"Daniel…"

"Oh alright-it was a date……and I'd miss you too much too."

"Really? You would?"

"Of course I would in fact-I've grown quite attached to you too-"

"How attached?"

She got her answer though Daniel's actions. He leaned down a little closer and kissed her. It was a small nervous kiss at first but when Vala fiercely kissed him back her gained confidence and snaked his hands around her back, pulling her into him. Vala wrapped her arms around is neck, and reluctantly pulled away from the kiss- breathless.

"Wow….that much."

"Yeah, wow…I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"Yeah,"-me too. Me too Daniel…"

ooo

"Hey a girl in love has got to be prepared."

"That's my Vala,"

"Your Vala……..I like the sound of that."

"Yeah….me too."

ooo

"My Vala." Daniel echoed the memory as he kissed the top of Vala's head. "You've always been my Vala."

"And you're my Daniel." Vala responded lovingly. "My darling, darling Daniel."

And with that, they faced the starscape one last time and relieved their final memories.

* * *

A/N- Hey guys. Two chapters cause I missed yesterday and you know what there's only two chapters left. So please take the time to review if you haven't. And I must say thank you to my beloved loyal readers who reviewed chapter 15 and they are as always Shinki, HAZ, acer, Ena and Bri. :D Thank you guys, without you I don't think I would have continued this story- but because of your reviews I've kept plugging away--- so I thank you again. And I hope that you guys are looking forward to the last two chapters. 


	18. Last Memories

A/N- Hello beloved readers. My authors note is here instead of the end, you'll understand when you get there. -evil cackle- So, down to business; thank you as always to my beloved readers Ena for reviewing chapters 16 and 17 and thank you to Shinki, acer, HAZ, Jebaraj and Bri for reviewing chapter 17 as well. And yes Bri, only two chapters left- one more if you count this one and Briar, you know me... I should hope. :D

_I still believe in love_

**Chapter 18: Last Memories**

"That's where I met you. Out there..…among the stars."

"On the Prometheus…it's funny how you chose to be on that ship during the exact time that I needed one."

"Yeah it is funny…though some would say it was fate, or destiny…"

"How…?"

"Well Jack didn't want me to go-even though I wanted to…it took an order from George Hammond to let me go."

"I'm glad he made that order,"

"I'm glad too…"

He closed the space between her lips and kissed her. It was a normal kiss, like the hundreds of others that they had already shared over the past six weeks and once it was over she moved to his side and leaned her head on his shoulder while his arm was wrapped around hers. They stayed like that in a comfortable silence, till Daniel once again, broke the stillness.

"Vala?"

"Yes Daniel…?"

"Do you ever regret seeking me out?"

"What with the tablet and the bracelets? No. Do you have any idea how long it took me to find the tablet that led me to Earth? Well it was a long time…do you regret it?"

"I did, for a while. But after the first supergate- when you left- I…….I realised that I missed your presence around the base…more than I thought I would. You have no idea how glad I was to find you again, how glad I was to have you on SG1…..you have no idea how glad I am that you were able save me."

"You saved yourself Daniel-I only helped a little."

"You helped a lot more than a little Vala. And I'm glad that you came to Atlantis with me. It's more fun seeing it together."

"It is…"

"Vala…"

"Yes…?"

"I was wondering…"

"What?"

"Well, when I lost Shar'e, I swore to myself that I wouldn't let myself love anyone like I loved her…."

"…and? …."

"…and then you came along..…you got under my skin-but you also got into my heart."

"I got into your heart? Really?"

"From the very beginning, from that very first kiss"

"Daniel……..what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying-is that I want to share many more kisses with you Vala…I want you to be my wife…."

"Oh Daniel…"

"Vala Mal Doran…" Daniel began softly as he pulled a simple silver ring with a heart shaped diamond out of his pocket and slipped it onto her finger "…..will you marry me?"

The was a moment of silence as Vala registered what he was saying and the ring on her finger and then with tears in her eyes she threw her arms around his neck and half-laughed, half-cried into his shoulder.

"Of course Daniel!" She cried out, more happy and more content than she had been in a long, long time. "Of course….."

ooo

"And that was it." Vala responded dreamily as the stars began to fade. They seemed to be out of the maze now and were back in the white room. "We came back to Atlantis and..."

"...and all of this happened." Daniel finished, holding Vala close. "But we're together again."

"Together again."

And with that, the white light began to brighten and soon both Daniel and Vala were blinded and it was the last thing they knew.


	19. Happy Endings and New Beginnings

_I still believe_

**Chapter 19: Happy Endings and New Beginnings **

"Doc, doc!" A voice rang out chiming in the ears of both Vala and Daniel. "They're awake!"

"Wha..." Daniel mumbled as he groggily opened his eyes. There before him, in a blurry haze was the unmistakeable outline of Jack. He looked a little worse for wear and Daniel wondered why he was on Atlantis and not on his honeymoon with Samantha. The two of them had both needed the long, long, long vacation. Suddenly there was an incoherent mumble to his right that drew his attention.

"Itstoobrightinthisdamnroom."

As Daniel's eyes cleared he could see his fiancée, Vala lying in a hospital bed next to his own. "Vala?"

"Daniel?" She asked, blinking to clear her vision. "Wha's going on?"

"I don't know..." Daniel turned to look at Jack who merely looked at him. "Jack..."

"Daniel..."

"It's good to see you." Daniel stated after a moment of silence.

"Good to see you too." Jack replied with his usual grin as Carson came over and began checking both his and Vala's vitals. "You know, you both had us scared for a while there."

"Wha-?" Daniel asked confuzzled as he turned to look at Vala. "Last thing I remember is..."

"...being tossed to the ground." Vala finished, her mind scrambling for a memory that she couldn't quite remember. "I couldn't find your pulse, and in the observation room I collapsed."

"That's right." Carson confirmed, satisfied that their readings were back to normal. "And the two of you had high an odd temporal signature."

"Temporal wha-?"

"Temporal Signature." Came a familiar voice. They all turned to see Sam, followed by Rodney entering the room. "And it came from this." She held up a bracelet and both Vala and Daniel glanced at each other. "What ever it is, it seems to be broken but the signature was coming from this thing and it matched the signature that you two shared."

"I don't know how that's possible." Daniel muttered, his mind too grasping for a memory that he couldn't quite take hold of. "Is it even possible?"

"I don't know." Sam admitted, Rodney staying oddly silent. "But whatever it was, it's gone now and you're both fine so..."

"...so everything is fine." Jack substituted smiling as he took the bracelet from Sam and handed to Rodney. "Sweetheart, you and I have a honeymoon to finish."

Sam just giggled as Jack turned his attention back to Vala and Daniel. "Now I thought that I told the two of you to be careful."

"We were careful Jack." Daniel stated with a small smile. "We're both still here aren't we?"

"Yes." Jack agreed as he cocked his head to one side. "Yes you are... but next time you might not be so lucky."

"We know." Vala agree quietly and as she looked at Daniel, some part of her knew- like he did- that they hadn't been so lucky somewhere along the line. It wasn't a memory, more of a feeling; a feeling of immense relief mixed with gratitude. "We know..."

oOo

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Daniel and Vala turned their attention from Elizabeth who, as the official leader/governor of Atlantis had just married them under the stargate in the presence of all their beloved friends and family. It had been six months since the incident with the Asurans, and in that time they had lived everyday to its fullest.

"You may kiss the bride."

Amidst hoots and hollers from their friends and adopted families Daniel and Vala kissed knowing that their entire lives were still ahead of them.

_Believe in love…_

-Fin.

* * *

A/N- Well, beloved readers it's over. My ITCWM; story is offically done. I have no plans to continue this story and no sequel to the sequel up my sleeve. It is over, finito, done. :D And it's been a great ride. One last time I gotta thank those beloved reviewers of mine Shinki, acer, HAZ, Ena and Bri.

Thank you, THANK YOU for reviewing every chapter or almost every chapter and to the rest of my beloved readers and reviewers I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. I hope that you enjoyed this story, and like the ending--- y

You know that I couldn't leave Daniel and Vala alone without giving them the happy ending that they deserve. :D And can you believe that it's almost been a year since I posted ITCWM... wow, how time flies. :D

Anyhoo- please leave a review if you have the time 'cause this will be your last opportunity to do so.

Again, I thank you all.


End file.
